


Birman

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Mmm, laundry.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Birman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He needs to go shopping. His socks are running low again, disappearing one at a time, but he’s long since learned to buy all identical pairs for just such an occasion. He should at least have enough to last the week. As he folds the grey pants of his favourite suit over his arm, he realizes there are claw marks snaking up the sides—they’ll also need replacing. Ignis lets out a tired sigh, because it feels like he’s told Noctis a hundred times _not_ to paw at his legs. He adds those pants to the pile and tucks the whole stack into his bottom drawer, making sure to close it all the way, because if it’s open even a crack, Noctis will get into it. Noctis is perfectly capable of pawing open closed draws, but an already open one is like an invitation to him, and Ignis wastes enough time plucking long black hairs out of his clothes as it is. 

He turns back to the laundry basket, ready to begin on the shirts, only to find that Noctis has crammed his way inside. He’s stuffed himself in amongst the clothes, one leg poking out and tail draping over the side, ears perked as he playfully nuzzles Ignis’ wooly purple sweater. Ignis can practically see the little hearts wafting off of him—Noctis _loves_ warm laundry.

Obviously, Noctis also loves tormenting him, because it defeats the entire purpose of washing his clothes if his cat just comes and rolls through them right afterwards. Ignis nudges his foot and scolds, “Noct.”

Noctis hums to show he’s listening, even though he clearly isn’t. He just burrows in deeper, one sock flopping over onto his ear. He looks ridiculously _cute_ , and maybe he’s counting on that to save him, but Ignis has had Noctis long enough to be (mostly) immune. 

He reaches down to loop one finger in Noctis’ collar, then lifts Noctis up, guiding him out, and Noctis hisses but begrudgingly follows. He glares up at Ignis as though Ignis is the difficult one. Once he’s fully crawled out of the basket, Ignis swats his rear for good measure and tells him, “No.”

Noctis sticks out his tongue at Ignis. His tail swats at Ignis’ legs, but Ignis ignores it, instead turning back to his laundry. He continues folding his clothes and putting them away while his beloved cat sits and glares like the little terror he is.


End file.
